


All That I Want For You

by orphan_account



Series: Simple [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a silly message I sent sarah a little while ago:</p><p>"jdm fucking his teenage son jared until he’s loose-limbed and pliant. jared’s older step-brother jensen listens in through the door and jerks off and jdm knows it and he also knows what jared and jensen get up to when they think everyone else is asleep and ALL THE INCEST"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That I Want For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moxay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxay/gifts).



> This story contains parental incest and step-sibling incest, as well as underage sex starting when Jared is 14 years old. It's as consensual as it can be. Also, this is majorly unbetaed and please let me know if you find errors.

Jeff’s been fucking his son since Jared was 14. He’s almost 16 now, still gangly but not quite so thin, taller but still not as tall as Jeff.

It all got started because someone was mean to Jared, really mean, called him all sorts of names that made Jared shake with anger, made him bite his trembling lower lip and flush bright red as he told Jeff why he was sent home from school. His eyes were swimming with tears and his hands balled themselves into fists and Jeff gathered Jared into his lap, tucked his chin over Jared’s head and held him tight.

He used to think Jared was a little old for these kinds of displays of affection but Jared’s always needed them so much - the kid craves physical assurances that he’s loved and wanted like he craves candy: that is, deeply, intensely, and with the kind of hunger one might associate with a bottomless pit.

This time was different, though - Jared kept mumbling about how those boys were right, how Jared was sick, a pervert, wrong. All Jeff could do was shush him, slide a hand up and down Jared’s back, let his fingers press into tight muscle and knobby bone.

The trouble was that Jeff knew what Jared was torturing himself over - had seen it in Jared’s desperate eyes, heard it in those hushed moans through their shared wall -  _“_ _Daddy, please, I’ll be so good for you, please Daddy.”_  He thought about pretending to misunderstand, the way he has anytime this has come up before - Jared’s alluded to thinking he’s wrong before, and Jeff has always assured him that being gay is not bad or sick.

Jeff couldn’t bear it this time, couldn’t let Jared go on believing he was sick inside so he tipped Jared’s head back until he met Jeff’s eye, brought his own head down until their lips were an inch apart.

“Hey.” Jeff used his soothing voice, the one he used to bring out when Jared was fever-sick and scared. “You’re not bad, baby. You’re just fine.”

He didn’t call Jared  _baby_  much anymore by that point, usually reserved it for times he wanted to make Jared’s face scrunch up in annoyance. This time Jeff got to feel a shudder go through his son, got to see a spark of something reckless and determined in Jared’s eyes before he was surging up, pressing his clumsy, wet lips to Jeff’s.

That was the first time.

They’d kissed, Jeff had let Jared twist around on his lap until he could grind down against Jeff, and Jeff finally got to watch Jared come gasping, hands white-knuckled on Jeff’s biceps, eyes screwed shut.

Jeff hadn’t let it go further than that for a while, the words  _too young_  and  _taking advantage_ blaring through his mind every time Jared tried to take his clothes off.

His resolve was really no match for Jared’s (pretty spectacular) begging skills, and it wasn’t long before Jeff was teaching Jared how to wrap a long-fingered hand around his length, teaching him to spread those pink, pink lips around Jeff’s cock and take him in deep.

There were long mornings spent watching Jared turn deeper and deeper pink as Jeff instructed him to slip first one, then two, then three fingers inside himself - not touching each other, just watching Jared take himself to pieces trying to please Jeff.

There were afternoons curled up on the couch, Jared’s head pillowed on Jeff’s thigh, his mouth wrapped around Jeff’s cock, just holding it there, pure comfort and connection. Jared’s oral fixation and Jeff’s Jared fixation have made for some interesting times.

Jeff made Jared wait a whole four months before fucking him - and he’s really pretty proud of that fact, considering how many times he came home to a naked Jared in his bed, wet and open and begging, four fingers buried in his own ass. It was worth the wait just to know that Jared  _needed_  this, couldn’t possibly have waited another minute for Jeff’s cock pushing into him, Jeff’s big hands holding him open, Jeff’s mouth against his ear, praise and filth pouring out. Jeff’s usually a quiet guy in bed but making sure Jared knows how good he is has been second nature to him for so long that it extends effortlessly into their sex life.

It was a strange thing, falling in love with someone you already love more than yourself - it made Jeff nervous and giddy at times, filled him with an undeniable sense of rightness at others. They had one year like that, a year of sharing Jeff’s bed every night and waking up together every morning, a year of learning each other in ways Jeff had never expected, finding and uncovering every last secret place, burning up every scrap of shame between them.

And then Jeff met Annie, and Jared pushed him to keep seeing her, said it didn’t have to change much between them, that Jared wanted to keep going, wanted Jeff to date and have a normal life. But Annie was one of those people Jeff couldn’t help but take care of and somehow he found himself marrying her, found himself making a place for her and her son in his and Jared’s lives.

And now Jeff has an absent wife, two sons to love - albeit in very different ways - and he lives in a house of secrets and lies that sometimes feel as though they’ll consume him.

***

Jeff finds out on a Wednesday night. He comes home late and Annie hasn’t been home early in weeks - she’s seeing someone new but Jeff doesn’t have the energy to deal with it. The word divorce is hovering in everyone’s minds, has been for a while now, but he’ll handle it when he’s sure the boys can handle it.

Jared and Jensen have only recently entered into a truce of sorts - they hated each other within a week of meeting. Jensen’s a jaded, bitter 17 year old whose barbs always seem to hit Jared where it counts and Jeff suspects Jared’s jealous of the attention Jeff bestows on Jensen. The kid’s had a rough time of it, and Jeff can’t really stop himself from trying to give him one steady thing to hold onto.

Jensen makes Jeff nervous sometimes though - the way his sharp green eyes linger a little too long on Jeff’s hands, his chest, his mouth. He doesn’t return the glances, doesn’t flirt back or respond to Jensen’s unsubtle innuendos. He sometimes wonders if Jensen is like this with everyone, if he uses that lithe, freckled body to get exactly what he wants from everyone else.

He thinks the boys are fighting at first - he can hear them upstairs, in what used to be Jared’s room and is now JaredandJensen’s. There are muffled grunts and quiet thumps, a creak of wood, something falling to the floor. Jeff hesitates outside the cracked-open bedroom door.

“Think I can get him to let me suck him?” That’s Jensen, voice strangely strained, familiar teasing edge to it. “Think he wants me on my knees? Know you’ve noticed my lips, seen you staring, bet he’s noticed too. Bet he wants to see them wrapped around his cock.”

“Fuck…” That’s Jared, and Jeff realizes with a hot twist of his stomach that he knows that tone. Jared’s getting fucked. “Fuck you.”

 _Jesus_.

Jeff backs away from the door, gets out of the house and drives around for a pointless hour.

He hasn’t been able to fuck Jared as much since Annie and Jensen moved in and a part of him has been wondering if Jared needs more, needs something else. Jensen, though. There’s something suspiciously like guilt sneaking into the back of his mind, whispering things like  _corrupting_  and  _fucking everyone up_  and  _last thing that kid needs_.

There’s also the question of who Jensen was talking about, though Jeff has a pretty good idea. And there’s a whole new host of uninvited images - Jensen on his knees for Jeff, Jensen letting Jeff fuck him, Jensen and Jared both sucking Jeff…

 _Fuck_.

***

Two nights later, Jeff fucks Jared while Jensen’s still in the house for the first time. It’s something they haven’t risked yet but Jeff intercepts Jared after he brushes his teeth, leans in and whispers against Jared’s neck,  _come to my room in an hour._  Nothing about making sure Jensen is asleep, just a quick  _miss you so much, baby_ and a soft brush of lips. Jared stares at him, nods mutely and reaches down to palm his own cock.

_Christ, the kid’s always so easy._

It’s not even a half hour later when Jared slips into Jeff’s room, a quiet flump of his sweatpants hitting the floor and then Jared is sliding under the sheet, warm and naked and so eager.

Jeff takes his time, kisses Jared until he’s shifting his hips up, practically begging for it. Jeff kisses his way down Jared’s body then, slow and lingering, a quick nip to Jared’s nipple, a soft bite to his hipbone - everything he knows gets Jared desperate.

Jared lets out a soft whine when Jeff bypasses his cock entirely, but it turns into a moan as Jeff’s tongue slides over his hole. Jared spreads his legs so easy, lets Jeff push them up to Jared’s chest as he pushes his tongue inside, gets Jared writhing and moaning into Jeff’s pillow.

It’s not until Jeff slips a couple of fingers into Jared’s wet, open mouth that he hears Jensen. Jared’s busy sucking those thick fingers but Jeff’s listening for it, so he catches the quick, shallow breathing, the soft hush-hush of skin on skin, the quiet groan.

Jeff gets his fingers in Jared’s ass, nails him right where it counts and Jared lets out a broken moan, not even pretending to keep quiet. Jeff lets him get away with it, revels in the answering moan from behind the door. He makes Jared turn over, makes him spread his knees and arch his back in that way that gets his pert little ass on display, makes him put his shoulders down against the mattress, cheek pressed to the sheet with one of Jeff’s hands in his hair. It would be rough except for the way Jeff manhandles him so gently, hands careful and soothing as they smooth down his back to rest at Jared’s hip.

Jeff pounds into Jared just the way he likes, makes Jared hold as still as he can - can’t quite stop the way his hips rock back into Jeff’s cock but the kid tries so hard, wants to be good so bad.

Jensen comes first; Jeff can hear the catch in his breath and the little higher pitched moan followed by a quiet thump, like Jensen’s holding himself up with a hand on the wall.

Jared comes just after, Jeff’s hand on his cock, Jeff’s cock pushed as deep as he can get, circling his hips to grind against all the parts that get Jared crying out.

Jeff comes inside Jared - part of him wants to pull out, so Jensen can see Jeff paint Jared’s ass with come - but he also wants Jensen to know that when Jared comes to bed, in the room the two boys share, he’ll have Jeff’s come in him, maybe even sliding out of his fucked-out hole.

It’s good - so fucking good, always is with Jared - and it takes Jeff a few minutes to recover. He wraps himself around Jared, lets Jared do his octopus impersonation right back until the two of them are entwined. They stay that way for a while but Jeff knows Annie could come home, that they have to keep up the thin veil of a normal family so he sends a sleepy, sated Jared to bed.

Somehow, Jeff just knows that Jensen’s going to be lying awake, will probably get hard again when he hears Jared come in and Jeff really, really likes that thought.

He drifts into sleep to musings of how good this could be for Jared, how much the kid needs to be loved and adored and worshipped, and how he can get Jensen to join them - because from what he heard, the boys are doing something a little closer to hate-fucking than what Jeff wants for his son. Judging by what Jeff heard through the door, though, he thinks Jensen could be persuaded to join the family.


End file.
